


Restarting History, Year One

by Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23



Series: Time Turner AU [3]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Albus Dumbledore Bashing, Awesome Molly Weasley, F/M, Flashbacks, Friends to Lovers, Getting to Know Each Other, James Potter Lives, Lily Evans Potter Lives, Magical Inheritance, Marriage Contracts, Multi, Multiple Partners, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Other: See Story Notes, Past Child Abuse, Percy Weasley is a Good Sibling, Ron Weasley Bashing
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-17
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-13 03:33:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,294
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29520210
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23/pseuds/Power_Of_Anime_Girl_23
Summary: When Harry dies at the Battle of Hogwarts, he was given the choice to join his parents now, or go back in time to 31st October 1981... What danger is lurking in the shadows.(Will try and base it around Harry’s first year. Philosopher’s Stone)
Relationships: Harry Potter/Other(s), James Potter/Lily Evans Potter
Series: Time Turner AU [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1796296
Kudos: 1





	1. Prologue and a Prophecy.

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you all enjoy it.  
> This fic is going to before Harry goes to Hogwarts and Harry’s first year in Hogwarts.

“Ahh… Mr Potter. It’s so nice to finally meet you once more.” Harry’s body shook with fear as he stood in the forest, cold and scared. Surrounded by Voldemort’s followers, he raised his wand at Harry, only to hear a shout of ‘Protego!’ and they watched as two witches ran towards them.

One of them had wavy brown hair and the other had long blonde hair. Two of them looked at the Dark Lord with no fear. His followers were confused by the two.

“Stop this!” Harry turned to them with a sad smile. Luna smiled brightly at him as Hermione turned to others that had arrived.

“Hermione!!! Come here, get away from that dick!” Ronald shouted to her, with a smug smile at Hermione.

“And are you all such fucking sheeps? Listening to an old man? Nah, Ronald. Don’t tell me what to do, thanks.” Luna giggled when the dementors arrived. The aurors rushed forward to get them away, only to stop with the three teenagers to glare at them.

“Now. Where was I? Hmm. Oh yes. The prophecy of you and Harry. It’s false. It’s a fake created by Dumbledore when he threatened Sybil and her family.” Voldemort sneered at her.

“Don’t tell me lies, little Mudblood.” Hermione smiled at the man as Luna cackled, causing those around them to shudder in fear.

“You can’t call her that, you know. She isn’t a Muggleborn. Hermione was stolen from her mother when she was born. The man killed her mother when her father was at the caves, doing your dirty work. I mean. Horcruxes? You are a delusional bastard.” Bellatrix and Narcissa eyes widened in shock as they slowly walked towards Hermione, tears down their cheeks.

“Reggie? She’s Reggies baby?” Luna nodded. Narcissa stood in front of Hermione with her arms out, protecting her while Bellatrix rushed towards their master, begging him to lower his wand.

“Master, please listen to her. Please. We just found our great niece. Please.” Voldemort moved his wand away from Hermione, only to cast the curse on Harry.

“AVADA KEDAVRA!!!” Harry falls to the ground with a thud. Everyone around him was blasted onto the ground from the white magic that left Harry’s body.

* * *

**Unknown Area**

“Hello, Harry James Potter.” Harry turned to the sound only to spot his family and the strange man with them.

“I am Merlin Emrys. I’m one of your ancestors. I’m here to let you have a choice.” Harry nodded slowly.

“Go back in time, to the day when your parents had died, or go on your next adventure in this time.” Harry took a deep breath.

“What will happen when I go back?” Merlin shrugged as he looked at Harry.

“That is up to you.” Harry took a moment to think.

“Before I make a decision, I want to make sure that my family, friends and those that our families know the truth before I was born.” Lily and James’ eyes widen in shock. Sirius smirked as he knew Harry was smarter than them.

“Harry, what do you mean by that?” Lily and the others leaned forward, listening to Harry.

“Well, you and Severus knew each other at the age of nine, right?” Lily nodded.

“What would you feel if Petunia was a witch too but her magic was bound by Dumbledore before you were born?” Lily gasped.

“Wait... you mean… Tuney was a witch too?” Harry shrugged.

“She could be and to protect you, Gran took her to France to learn at Beauxbatons, while you are at Hogwarts.” Lily nodded. Sirius and Remus shrugged.

“Also you and Severus could still be friends, even when he gets the mark, not by choice, you and the Marauders will be there for him. You can help his mother too. Be away from his father. You would still marry Dad, but Severus wouldn’t have been upset with your relationship if the Marauders didn’t target him every single day. If you get to know him, you would realise that he is just like you, Mum. Just have different parents.” Lily smiled, James’ eyes widened when he realised that Harry was right. Remus smirked at them and Sirius grumbled under his breath.

“Dad, Sirius and Remus would focus on their studying and leaving the pranks for Saturday, catching the others off guard each time. Severus is both James and Sirius’ cousin through Sev’s mother, Eileen Prince. Walburga wouldn’t be too harsh on her family if she knew the truth, Druella and Cygnus wouldn’t be cruel towards Bellatrix, Andromeda and Narcissa. They shouldn’t be separated and be cruel to each other… Mum and Petunia to forgive each other while they are growing up and for Mum to notice the abuses that Petunia is getting from Vernon, she tries to get both Petunia and Dudley out of the house but with Dumbledore around the corner it would be hard for them.” Lily and the others looked proud towards Harry.

“Oh before I forget. I would like to have siblings, please? I don’t want to grow up alone anymore. I choose to go back in time to fix all the mistakes and change history.” Merlin placed his staff on the ground, Harry faded away with tears falling down his cheeks.

* * *

Harry blinked as he was in a different area. He thought that he went back in time.

“You are here. Today is 31st October 1981. We are in your mind before you are awakened by your mother as she takes you up to your bed, we have a few others to introduce you to.” Harry turned around to face the others.

“I’m Nimue.” “Morgana Le Fay.” “Arthur Pendragon.” “Godric Gryffindor.” “Salazar Slytherin.” “Rowena Ravenclaw.”

“Helena Ravenclaw.” “Helga Hufflepuff.” “Merope Gaunt.” Ignatius Peverell.” “Cadmus Peverell.” “Renee Evans-Riddle.” “Euphemia Potter.” “Fleamont Potter.” A few others had introduced one another, Harry took a deep breath, he opened his mouth to speak when Arthur turned to him with a small smile.

“Sir Harry, it is your time to be awake now, we will see you once again at the age of 11, to see you and your siblings. Don’t worry about us. We are going to watch over you and be the voices inside your heads and help with your telekinesis.” Harry closed his eyes and took a deep breath, everything went black.

* * *

**Trelawney Manor.**

Cassandra, Alexandria, Rebecca, Charlotte and Sybil Trelawney were sitting around the globe. They held each other’s hands, as they let out a gasp as they shared the prophecy.

**_“The quartet who were born by those who thrice defied the Dark Lord,_ **

**_Finds themselves blinded by lies, manipulation and hatred._ **

**_Those who they chose to trust cannot betray._ **

**_Old coot lost his pawns,_ **

**_The children are free from his grasp._ **

**_The boy that the Dark Lord had chosen to be his equal, stood up to what he believes._ **

**_The tears he shed can make the flowers bloom that previously had died._ **

**_The women he saved, protected and loved had changed with him._ **

**_The servants of the Dark Lord needs to be heard,_ **

**_Those who’ve been mistreated by the old coot and the Dark Lord need to be saved._ **

**_By Merlin, Nimue, Circe and Morgana. Save this boy and his siblings._ **

**_By Godric, Helga, Rowena and Salazar. Teach this boy and his siblings._ **

**_Protect the quartet as they start their journey to restart history!!”_ **

The women shared a look before going to their rooms to make sure the chosen children are on their quest and to protect them from the foes and Dumbledore.


	2. Halloween and The Chosen Child

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It was Halloween, the day the Potters meant to die but because of Harry’s previous promise. They escaped it and had also stopped the Dark Lord.
> 
> Dumbledore chose a child as the one who ‘survived the Dark Lord’s curse’
> 
> Severus, Sirius and Remus has got the children and the adult Potters out of Godric Hollow and in a secret hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed this chapter! More is on its way!!

**31st** **October** **1981** \- **Halloween** \- **Godric** **Hollow**

The door was opened with a bang, Lily stood up running to the Nursery to grab her children. James and Voldemort raised their wands. Lily cursed under her breath as she rushed over to be in the middle of them both.

"James, fix the door. Make sure the rat isn't here. If he is, destroy it. I'll talk to DL." James kissed his wife on the forehead and his quartet children's forehead as well before looking for the rat.

"Why aren't you fighting me? I'm evil" Lily chuckled, her green eyes shined brightly as she laughed. Voldemort became uncomfortable around the woman.

"You're not evil. I know about that prophecy." he growled and raised his wand at Lily, who had sighed, twitched her hand and his wand disappeared.

"The prophecy you know. It's a fake. Dumbledore knew that you had a spy waiting in the shadows, he Imperio'd Sybil and commanded the words that made it a prophecy. This true prophecy would be the endgame. The end for some of the wizardry kind. Do you really want to know? Because once I tell you and there's a spy here. I will kill you right now to save myself the trouble of telling the rest of it." Voldemort sighed as he waved his hand, to reveal a shaking rat. James immediately rushed and trapped the thing.

Lily opened her mouth to speak of the prophecy when they heard loud voices near them. Lily cursed under her breath and nodded towards James. She handed the wand back to Voldemort,

"We lost track of time and now Bumble-Dumbles is here. You need to stun us, then leave before we die and lose you. Please father." Voldemort's eyes widened in shock then nodded. Quickly sent a stunner to James when he was getting ready to fire a spell, he was unconscious by the time Lily ran upstairs carefully as she was holding her children.

"I'm sorry we didn't have time to talk." The door burst open and Dumbledore rushed around, checking on James then they were going upstairs. Lily began to panic, she placed her children and stood in front of them. Lily nodded with tears in her eyes. Voldemort raised his wand and stunned her, causing her to fall on the ground. Knowing that the man didn't kill her, the oldest of the four stared at the man.

Voldemort cursed himself as he had to do something about the children that wouldn't make Dumbles become suspicious of their parents. He made sure to not send any harmful spells.

On Eleanor, he created a curse mark on her right shoulder to make it look like a shape of a heart and a small dot underneath it. (❣) — ( _thats what the mark supposed to look like_ )

On Isabelle, he did the same curse but this time in a shape of a triangle on her right hand.

On Eric, he did the same curse as the girls but it was a straight line on the left side of his forehead.

While Harry has a lighting bolt on his right side of his forehead, before he disappeared in the black smoke just as Dumbledore rushed into the room with the children who were calmed but they started crying at the sight of Dumbledore.

He picked up Eric with a gleeful smirk and shouted for anyone out there.

" ** _Mr Eric Potter! The boy-who-lived!_** " Eric cried for his siblings when Sirius and Remus walked into the room. Dumbledore gave Eric to Severus, who had just arrived at the scene.

When Dumbledore left the home, Severus appeared at the secret hideout with Lily's body and little Eric. He placed a scared boy in the new cot that he conjured, placed Lily's body on the couch. Then he paced in a circle, waiting for Sirius and Remus to gather James and the three children.

Once they arrived, Severus conjured another couch and they placed James' body on that one, while placing the other three children in the same coat as Eric, trying to cheer him up.

"How long was the stunners meant to last when its casted by The DL?" Severus shrugged as he picked up one of the children, started to calm them down. Sirius and Remus took turns to watch over the Potters body and the children. Severus had been checking on Lily when James had woken up with a sharp gasp. James had moved in a sitting position and had started to watch Severus with a tired gaze. The other man walked over to him, checking his temperature and making sure everything was okay.

"Thank you, for everything Severus. Lily is happy to know that your still wanted to be her friend after what happened between you two. and also, I wanted to apologise to you for everything that we did to you. It wasn't funny, I'm sorry that we were cruel to you when we were children." James had fallen back to sleep, leaving Severus stunned in shock. Lily stretched and yawned, she laughed when she seen Severus in-front of her for the first time in years.

* * *

It took the Potters a month to make sure the three men understood the importance of keeping it a secret from Dumbles as the way he treated Eric since Halloween had creeped both of the parents out. Lily left the house to inform Petunia what had happened on Halloween, to make sure her sister, nephew and niece is saved from that man.

After years of fighting, the Evan girls had made a pact and left the old grudges in the past as right now they need each other. Petunia had made progress with the neighbours, instead being cruel and twisted their words.

She warned them to be wary of Vernon whenever they visit their husbands/partners in Grunnings as he would make them uncomfortable then he would lie to make it seem the women's were the ones making a move on him, thus making their husbands/partners not being able to trust their women's again.

Lily was the one who would make someone regret making a fool out her family. So they were on thier best behaviour whenever Lily comes to visit Petunia.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you for reading!  
> See yous on the next chapter!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! I hope yous enjoy it!!


End file.
